


Assertive

by AmandaDBone



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDBone/pseuds/AmandaDBone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you going to do, spank me?"</p>
<p>A likely argument, an unlikely spanking, and some pretty improbable sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertive

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, someone wanted more dominant Kato. They specifically mentioned spanking, which is not unlike mentioning "free puppies" to me. I had to give it a shot.
> 
> Formerly **Attitude Adjustment (is an Awful Title)** , which, in case you couldn't tell, I never liked. I'm bad with titles. I also considered terrible things like Got Off Easy, A Slap on Not His Wrist, and Erotic Bromance. I figure a barely descriptive one-word title is better than any of those, at least.

The Black Beauty hadn't even come to a stop yet when Kato said, "I can't believe you are so stupid."

Britt wasn't sure how well his hurt look would come across with his mask on, so he went on without it; he'd been called stupid plenty of times before, anyway. "What are you talking about? I was awesome! Did you see the look on Stiltsen's face when I pistol-whipped him? He looked like he was about to shit himself!"

Kato gave him what was clearly a disapproving look, even through the mask. "You could have gotten yourself killed. And," he said, holding up a hand to stave off Britt's retort, "you could have gotten his hostages killed too."

A part of Britt had known that. He just hadn't thought about it when he'd been doing it. "But it worked!"

"That doesn't matter. It was too risky! There were other ways — _safer_ ways — to save them. You can't always rely on me to clean up your messes."

Indignation churned in Britt's stomach at that, and he felt his face heat up with anger. "You know what? Fuck you. I _know_ you're a better fighter than me, all right? I admit it. But I'm not some idiot blundering through this anymore. I know what I'm doing."

"Not always," Kato said, still focusing that hard look on him.

"Most of the time!"

"Not often enough." Britt saw that his gloved hands were gripping the steering wheel hard still, probably hard enough to turn his knuckles white under the leather. "If your plan had failed—"

The indignation that had been rolling through him like bile rose up, nearly choking him in its intensity. "Fuck off! You know what? You're just as much of a dick as my dad was. So just _fuck off_."

Something changed in Kato's features, but with the mask covering half his face Britt wasn't sure what was going through his head.

Not that he normally was, really. It just put him at more of a disadvantage than usual.

Before he could even attempt to decipher the mystery that was his friend, Kato through open the driver's side door, apparently to march away in anger, which suited Britt just fine. He leaned back in his seat to take a deep breath, but didn't get the chance; Kato had, in fact, only gone around the car to his side, wrenching the door open and pulling Britt out forcefully by his collar. In an instant he was spun out of his seat, then turned and bent over, finding himself face-down with his groin and stomach braced across hard knees. Kato had sat down in the passenger's side seat, his feet on the ground just outside the door, a elbow pressing dangerously close to Britt's kidney.

"Kato! Kato, what the fuck are you doing, you ass?!"

"If you think I'm like you're father, I'm going to treat you like I would a son." He unfastened and pulled Britt's belt loose of its loops, wrapping it around his wrists behind his back and cinching it tight. The elbow that had been digging into his back moved, and a hand gripped the back of Britt's neck.

"What the fuck are you going to do, _spank_ me?"

The first smack nearly knocked him over Kato's knees, jolting him up onto his toes in surprise. He felt his eyes water a little.

"What the fuck?!"

Kato didn't answer him immediately, smacking him soundly on the flesh just above the crease of his thigh twice more first. "You never had proper parenting, and so you act like a stupid little boy whenever anyone doesn't praise you. You deserve the punishment you should have had then, instead of whatever your father did to screw you up."

A part of Britt wanted to say that spanking a grown man wasn't the way to fix him if he was screwed up. A part of him wanted to say that he didn't need _praise_ , just acknowledgment. A small, tiny, insignificant part of him wanted to be that stupid little boy again so it wouldn't look so bad if he maybe cried a little.

None of those parts were able to take hold in the face of the panic that washed over him instead. It appeared Kato didn't even comprehend half of how screwed up Britt was, because after that little speech, he felt himself growing hard in his pants. And yeah, the spanking helped. It helped a lot. Except it was the sort of help that wasn't actually helpful, because while he could get away with being a little hard at being punished, every time Kato's hand came down on his ass his dick stiffened a bit more, pushing itself closer to Kato's leg.

But Kato was relentless, holding him fast in spite of his struggling and trying to even just roll away if that was what it took to avoid the humiliation that was about to fall down on him. This had been Kato's idea, the spanking; any humiliation there could be blamed on him. The part where he was moment away from humping Kato's leg was, however, no one's fault but his own, and therefore a much more horribly humiliating situation.

He could feel his ass getting sore, almost numb, and he tried to think of how much that absolutely sucked, how much it was going to hurt to sit, anything but how turned on he was getting — but ever brief, sharp flash of pain was like a defibrillator for his cock, shocking it into life.

"Kato! Kato, stop— Please, I'm— I'm fucking _sorry_ , just—"

Kato stilled, and for nearly a second Britt was hopeful that he had just decided that he'd learned his lesson, or whatever his intended outcome for this little exercise had been. He held his breath, hoping.

Kato shifted his leg, just slightly, but in an unmistakable sign of recognition. He had noticed. Britt's heart started to beat so fast he thought it might jump out his throat.

This wasn't okay. There was nothing about this that was okay. This wasn't just awkward, this wasn't just humiliating, this was _devastating_. He couldn't laugh this off like he could have an awkward locker room boner in high school; he couldn't pretend it was understandable. He couldn't act like he wasn't practically rutting against his friend, possibly his only friend these days. There was no accepted method for coming back from a bro-on-bro situation like this. You couldn't just say, "Oh, hey, it's all right, everyone rubs their dicks against their buddy's thigh at some point."

He wished even harder to be that stupid little boy in his father's office, bearing the brunt of all his disappointment and asshole parenting again. That little boy at least had friends. He didn't fuck things up like this.

Kato wasn't moving, wasn't pushing him away, which was worse than if he had. It would be over with sooner, and with him stock-still like he was, it could only mean he was too shocked, too offended to comprehend the situation.

Belatedly, Britt realized Kato's grip on his neck had gone slack. He struggled again, pushing against it, and it fell away easily. He tumbled back over Kato's knees, landing on his own, supporting himself against the Black Beauty. With his hands still bound he was too off-balance to stand and run like he desperately wanted to.

Kato did it for him. Silently and stiffly, he stood, walking away from the open car door and into Britt's home. Britt was left there, panting, immobile, and still hard as all hell.

He couldn't think of a single thing to do except sit there, delaying the moment he would break down and realize he'd quite possibly fucked up the one of the few good things in his life.

There was Lenore, he told himself. She still thought he was kind of a creep, but she liked him, or seemed to. But would he be able to look at her without feeling some tendrils of regret and humiliation creeping around his throat?

Before he could delve further into his self-pity, he heard footsteps, _returning_ footsteps. Kato. He had discarded his mask, his gloves, his hat, and his suit jacket, clutching something in one hand.

He stopped a few feet away from Britt, frowning at him. Nope, he wasn't any more readable without the mask. They sat in silence for a moment, Britt feeling Kato's stare like a physical thing, pressing his own into the ground.

"I didn't think you were interested in... men."

It wasn't what Britt had expected him to say, but it wasn't surprising. "I'm not. I mean, I'm mostly not, not really. I— fuck— I'm _sorry_ , Kato, I swear I didn't mean—"

Kato threw the contents of his hand onto the ground in front of him.

Condoms. A bottle of moisturizer. A little square tin of some sort.

"So you don't want to do this?"

Against his will, Britt's cock jerked as soon as he realized the implications, precome spurting into his briefs. "Fuck," was all he could say, barely above a whisper.

Gently — or at least, less roughly than usual — Kato gripped his arms, pulling him up. Britt attempted to stand on his own, but didn't get the chance, as Kato manhandled him back into the Black Beauty's seat, settling him down on his back instead of his ass, his hands trapped beneath his body. Kato planted his hands on the back of the seat and by the shift, hovering over him, his leg pressing — now purposely, thank God — against Britt's hard dick.

Britt felt like his skin was too tight all over. "Jesus. Since when are _you_ into guys?"

"I don't know," Kato said honestly before kissing his jaw, hesitant. He kissed him again, at the corner of his mouth, more boldly. "You turn me on."

"Me?" It wasn't that he was insecure about his looks or anything. He just didn't really think he was _Kato's_ type, or the type anybody would cross heteronormative boundaries for. Kato, sure. He was aesthetically pleasing even if you weren't into his kind of guy. It wasn't startling that he could be into someone like Britt so much as it was utterly bewildering.

"I don't get it either," Kato admitted. "You're frustrating, stubborn, ridiculous— but yes. You."

"I just don't—"

"Shut up," Kato breathed, and pressed their lips together in a proper kiss. Britt, whose heart was still pounding up into his throat, was almost content with just that, but Kato pressed on, pushing his tongue into his mouth and moving his hands down to his hips. He pressed closer, close enough that Britt could feel that his own dick was hard through their layers of clothes. He arched up involuntarily, awkward given his position, but it set Kato into action.

In moments Britt's pants were gone, and Kato took his mask and hat with them. Britt wasn't sure how he'd managed it, feeling certain that they hadn't broken their desperate make-out for more than a breath, but he felt the air curl around his knees. In another moment his briefs were gone, too, and as Kato moved away from his lips to kiss and suck on his neck, he felt a hand on his ass, fingers pressing in towards his crease.

This wasn't how he'd imagined it, though he had had only seconds to come up with the fantasy before it came true. In any moment before that one he would have been sure he would at least need a hell of a lot of coaxing to ever be on the receiving end of anal sex, but just then, with Kato mouthing at his pulse and probing at his asshole, his skin still burning from the spanking, he was utterly okay with the idea. He thought he might need a little persuading to get more into it, but he was certainly open to the idea.

Kato pulled away from him for a moment, one hand clutching at his arm. "One second," he said, and crouched down just outside the door to pick up what he'd dropped earlier. Instead of immediately coming back up, he stayed there, face level with Britt's aching, erect dick, and slicked up his fingers with the moisturizer, making sure to use more than he thought he might need, just in case. He rubbed Britt's arm soothingly as he pressed the tip of one finger into his ass, the next finger over skidding across his perineum. Britt's breath caught, and then, with a conscious effort, he let it out slowly, and Kato pushed his finger in.

If Britt hadn't been convinced before, he... was still not entirely convinced just yet. The finger felt weird, like an intrusion, an invader, and he tried not to think about anal invaders because it was only making him tense up. It was a totally alien feeling, and even as he got used to it and felt Kato starting to press in a second finger it didn't seem all that great. He had a vague awareness of his prostate, and that it tended to play some part in the pleasure of sex between men, but he harbored serious doubts about its power.

Kato mouthed at his thigh, moving higher as he tried to press in his second finger, his lips brushing lightly against Britt's large balls, his tongue lapping out tentatively. The attention to his sack was nice, but it didn't take Britt's focus off his ass like the first touch of Kato's tongue to the base of his dick did. That got the desired result, and Kato was able to slip his finger in, pressing easily enough to the first knuckle. He slowly worked his fingers in and out, accustoming Britt to them, before pressing deeper.

Britt's yelp shocked them both, and he knew he had been underestimating his prostate, because he couldn't imagine what else that shock of pleasure might have been. It had been strange, not quite like the normal feel of arousal, but fantastic nonetheless, sending spiderwebs of _good_ crawling across his skin, tightening his nipples and making his fingers twitch helplessly at his back.

"Good?" Kato asked, like he needed to, and repeated the motion that had caused the first jolt of Britt's hips.

Britt made noises that he guessed managed to convey that yes, that was very good, and to please never stop, because his dick was bobbing happily as his hips rocked down onto Kato amazing, brilliant, martial arts-learned fingers.

When Kato started to press in a third finger, lapping at his leaking dick in intervals, Britt nearly jerked away, too impatient.

"Just fuck me already," he demanded, trying to spread his legs apart further in spite of his awkward position.

"Not until you're stretched enough."

"Jesus fuck, Kato, your dick can stretch me. I am literally begging you here. Just fuck me!"

Kato rose up slightly, giving him a sharp look. "You could get hurt."

Britt meant to protest, he really did, but the press of another finger besides the others turned out to be more than he thought. It wasn't bad, really. He could still feel pleasure from all the time they'd spent on his prostate, but there was still resistance nonetheless, and it was a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to say so, didn't want Kato to know at all, because he wasn't backing out, not at all. He was just maybe a little nervous as he came to realize the kind of impact this was going to have on his body.

Kato might have told him to relax, but he couldn't be sure. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, too erratic to move on just yet, but still keeping him paced for more.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something made Kato decide that he was ready then. Britt wasn't so sure himself any longer, but as Kato rolled the condom down his own cock, his pants pushed only halfway down his thighs, he couldn't think of an innocuous way to suggest they maybe stick to fingers without making it seem like he wasn't into the idea anymore. And he was. He absolutely was.

It was just that Kato's dick felt larger than his fingers had when he pressed into Britt's ass, grunting as he fought the resistance that they both had hoped he wouldn't encounter. When the head of his cock was in, Britt took a long, steady breath, telling himself that it felt fine. It did. Uncomfortable, just a bit, but after the fingers, it wasn't an intrusion anymore. Just big.

And then he pressed in further, steadily moving the whole length of his dick into Britt's body, and it was like there was electricity being turned up inside him anywhere he felt that slow push-drag, electric waves that tingled their way into his balls. He liked the feeling. It wasn't all pleasure; it was even a little uncomfortable still, something that could be called pain, but he liked it.

He should have figured he would. He'd never been able to resist a little pain.

Before he knew it, even though it seemed like forever, Kato was pressed full against him, his balls settled against Britt's ass. He held Britt's sides, thumbs rubbing against his skin in a movement that was more for his own benefit than Britt's, and stopped, breathing heavily onto his partner's chest. Britt struggled a little, wishing he could free his hands and touch, get that same comfort Kato was getting, but he held himself still, making sure he adjusted to the feel of a cock inside him while he had the chance.

Just as he felt like he might need to actually remind him to move, Kato pulled his hips back, sliding more than halfway out of him. He pushed in hard, then, hard enough to rock Britt's body against the seat, and then pulled out again.

There wasn't much more to it after that. It was new to them both, not only the fresh pleasure of a new partner but of an entirely new experience, and once Kato unbuttoned and pushed away his shirt and started pressing sucking kisses and bites to anywhere he could reach on Britt's body, one of his hands jerking his cock, only at half the pace of his own thrusts, that was it for Britt. He came over his own stomach and thighs, bumped through it by Kato's thrusts, and he thought some of it might have found its way to the edge of Kato's shirt as well. He was stuck in a hazy afterglow for a while, only vaguely aware of Kato cursing above him and pumping into him until he, too, was finished.

Things seemed strangely silent and calm after that. It seemed like fucking your best friend should have been some huge thing, something that came with fanfare and a parade, or at least a card that played some awful music, but it was just them in the silence of the garage, their breathing and some quiet slick-wet sounds from their sweat-coated skin and the condom as Kato pulled out and removed it. He paused before walking off the little ways to the nearest trash can, but when he came back he had a small, satisfied smile on his lips.

He crouched down again, and Britt almost thought he was about to start up round two. Instead, he got the tin from earlier pressed to his chest while Kato reached around him, their spent cocks briefly pressed together, to remove the belt from his wrists.

Britt picked up the tin, unspeakably curious. "What's this?"

"Bag Balm," Kato answered, his grin turning mischievous for a moment. "For your ass. Sorry I hit you so hard."

"Uh," was all Britt could say in return. He couldn't say it was okay, because it had hurt and totally been out of line, but it was kind of completely okay.

Kato turned, heading out of the garage as he fastened up his pants. "I'm still angry at you, of course."

That was okay. Britt was sure that was okay, because now, once they stopped fighting, they could have make-up sex, and he couldn't wait.


End file.
